A Quarter-Blood Surprise
by ButterLover2345
Summary: Follow Percy and Annabeth in their journey of parenthood!
1. She's here

**A Quarter-Blood Surprise**

**Hi! Please review but no flames. This is just a short little chapter about the birth of Percy and Annabeth's kid. **

**Disclaimer Time! I don't own Percy or Annabeth. I just own their kid. :D**

Chapter One

Percy's POV

"Percy!" my girlfriend Annabeth screams. I run to Annabeth and I find her in the baby nursery gasping for air. "Percy, my water broke". I am really worried; she's only 6 months pregnant. "Percy, I know..." Annabeth then had another contraction and she cringed. We went to the hospital and waited for the baby to come.

Annabeth's POV

I'm so worried; I'm only 6 months pregnant. "Is the baby going to okay?" I ask Dr. Simons. "There is a chance the baby will die," she replies. A contraction hits and I cry out in pain. "I think this baby wants to come out now," Dr. Simons says. I want to say something but it's the right thing.


	2. My Baby Girl

**A Quarter-Blood Surprise**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Constructive criticism is allowed. Before we begin, special thanks to the following:**

**TailsDoll13**

**percabethlover1238599**

**modernA97**

**Frogs4macattack**

**PunkRose95**

**Now it's Disclaimer Time! I don't own Percy or Annabeth, I just own their kid *Evil Face***

Chapter Two

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, hang in there" Percy says.

"I hate you Seaweed Brain, shut up".

"I love you too, Wise Girl"

I give him the look that says: I'll kill you right after this kid is born. It was his fault that I got pregnant at 18 and his fault that I'm here right now, dying of pain. "One last push, sweetie, I know you can do this!" Dr. Simons says. I grab Percy's hand and prepared for the worst. The pain was unbearable as I pushed. I heard Dr. Simons say something but I couldn't figure it out. She turned to me and said," Annabeth, the baby is breeched." Percy asks," Is the baby alright?" "Yes, but you have to push harder now." I push as hard as I can. Percy then smile and points to the baby. Percy comes up to me and say, "We have a little baby girl". "Dr. Simons," a nurse says. "Dr. Simons, her heart is failing." I panic and nervously ask," What's wrong?" "The baby's heart is failing," Dr. Simons says. I pray to Apollo that the baby will get better. "We're losing her," a nurse says. I start crying because it's Percy and I's first baby and we don't want her to die. A flash of light appears and I see a figure. I figure out who it is: Apollo

Percy's POV

Apollo walks up to me and says," I can't heal your daughter all the way, it's her turn to prove herself." I tell Annabeth the news and she starts crying. Apollo then put his hands over the baby, and then a bright light glowed and Apollo was gone. "Dr. Simons, her heart is rising," a nurse says. I sigh of relief. I speak too soon. 10 minutes later, "Her heart is failing again," a nurse says. "We need an emergency surgery NOW," Dr. Simons says. I whisper to Annabeth," Everything is going to be alright." I hope everything is going to be alright.


	3. Nicole Kalista

**A Quarter-Blood Surprise**

**It's back! Check out **_**The War between**__**Camps**_** and **_**Confused**_** too. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Serena, Natalya and the quarter-bloods. *Evil Face***

Chapter 3

Four hours later...

Annabeth's POV

"Her heart rate is okay now," a nurse says. I sigh a sigh of relief. I hear a knock on the door, then Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Serena, Natalya, and Leo show up. Nico, Jason, and Leo go talk with Percy. Thalia, Serena, Natalya, and, Piper stay to talk with me. "Apollo came to Camp told us, well Serena, Natalya, Jason, Leo, Nico, and I, the news." Piper says. She turns to Thalia and asks," How did you know?" "She's a sister to me, I know when something's wrong," Thalia says. Serena then asks," What's the baby's gender and name?" The guys seem to be interested in that too. I say," The baby is a little girl." Everyone looks excited. Jason then asks," What's her name then?" I say," We haven't decided on a name but I really want Nicole for the first name. Nicole is a Greek name meaning "victory for the people" and it was a victory that saved her life." Percy then says," I love that name! For her middle name, I love the name Kalista. Kalista is a Greek name meaning "most beautiful" and she is the most beautiful child we ever had." "Nicole Kalista," Natalya says, "That is a beautiful name!" Nico jokes, "Is Nicole going to have siblings?" Percy says, "After that incident with Nicole, the answer is NO."

Percy's POV

A nurse comes in and asks," Would all of you like to see the little girl." We nod our heads and the nurse brings a wheelchair so Annabeth can sit in. We all walk down hall until the nurse shows us the room where Nicole is in. We walk in and see an incubator hooked up to heart monitors everywhere. We look in and see a very tiny figure: Nicole. Thalia whispers," She's so tiny." Piper quietly squeals, "She's so adorable!" Nicole might've sensed us because she opened her eyes. She has intense gray eyes mixed with sea green. "Hi Nicole, I'm your daddy," I say. I look over to Annabeth and say, "This is the best day of my life". The look in Annabeth's eyes says, "Mine too".

**Some Info about Serena and Natalya**

**Serena Maskin- daughter of Hephaestus, Nico's girlfriend**

**Natalya Warrick daughter of Apollo, Leo's girlfriend**

**There's so much love. *starts crying* Stay strong, Stay strong. *Wipes tears off face* Thanks for reading! Bye! **

**~ButterLover2345**


	4. Welcome Home!

**A Quarter-Blood Surprise**

**Welcome Back to **_**A Quarter-Blood Surprise**_**! School has been killing me and I have been super busy so don't kill me. I'm studying about Greek Mythology in school (finally) and it's not like how I know it by heart. I hate my school. Enough with me blabbering, let's get on to the good part! (Also, this chapter is just going to be in Annabeth's POV. Maybe next chapter is going to be too, I don't know)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the proud parents or their friends (well maybe Serena and Natalya) but I DO own little Nicole.**

Chapter 4

3 months later...

Annabeth's POV

Today is the day that Percy and I get to take Nicole home. We decided not to use any nicknames for her, although Leo calls her Nico, which makes it confusing when Nico comes. Percy comes in the room with a sea green bundle.

I ask, "Can I hold Nicole?"

Percy gives me Nicole and then something that I didn't expect happens.

Percy gets down on one knee and says, "Annabeth Chase, I have always loved you ever since we were twelve. I still cherish those moments like when we when into the labyrinth together, and when you took the dagger stab for me. Now, since we have little Nicole, Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

My stomach ties up in knots and I say, "Yes Seaweed Brain, I will marry you."

Percy kisses me on the forehead and then Nicole smiles. I brush the tuffs of raven black hair on Nicole's little head and Nicole starts giggling.

A nurse comes in and says, "The doctor wants to see Nicole to evaluate her before you are dismissed."

I hand Nicole to the nurse and she walks away to give her to the doctor.

Percy puts the engagement ring on my finger and says, "I love you Annabeth _Jackson_. I love the ring to that."

I giggle and we kiss. Feeling his soft lips touch mine makes everything magical.

When we get home, we are greeted with a surprise party. Clarisse and Chris are there, along with Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, Travis and Katie, Nico and Serena, Leo and Reyna, Connor and Natalya, and Thalia and Tyson.

Tyson exclaims, "Brother! Annabeth! Welcome home!" Tyson runs up and hugs us.

He says to little Nicole, "Hello little person, I'm Tyson, your uncle. You're adorable, you know that. I made you something!"

Tyson takes out a gold locket and gives it to me. I press a button on the necklace and it turns into a shield.

"Beautiful! Nicole would really love this." I say.

A large shatter fills the house.

"Uh Oh", I think, "This isn't good".

Chris runs off and when he gets back, he has a boy in his arms.

"This is Michael, he's only one and he is becoming a troublemaker. Sorry, Annabeth, Michael might have broken a vase." Chris says.

"It's okay, Chris. At least he isn't a monster." Percy says.

We all laugh and have a good time.

After the party was done, we were tired. It turned out that Piper and Hazel are both pregnant and Travis and Katie are getting married. Percy and I start planning for our wedding. "Ding Dong!" rings the doorbell. Percy gets the doorbell and two figures come in: my mother and Poseidon.

"Mother, if you aren't hap-"

"Silence, my child. If you are happy, I'm happy. Even if you did have sea spawn's daughter. What is her name exactly?"

"Nicole Kalista"

"She is a beautiful child indeed. I want to hold her."

I hand my mother Nicole.

Percy comes up to me and says, "I love you Wise Girl."

I whisper," I love you too."

**Yay! I'm done. If you're wondering, "Why did you make Connor with Natalya and Leo with Reyna?" here's the answer: I liked Leyna and I wanted to incorporate that into my story. So let's just say Leo and Natalya broke up due to something weird, (I don't know much about dating, I'm only 12 irl) Connor started dating Natalya because they loved each other since they were small, and Leo and Reyna got together. Next chapter is going to be when Nicole is three, because babies don't really do much. You'll meet new characters, I promise. In the meantime, stick around and DFTBA.**

**~ButterLover2345**


	5. Wedding Ceremony

**A Quarter-Blood Surprise**

**Reading over this story, I just noticed that I completely missed the wedding! I'm an idiot! Anyways here is the Wedding Ceremony! It is in Percy's POV.**

**I don't own anybody! I only own Serena, Natalya, and Nicole.**

**Percy's POV**

I stood at the altar thinking about my new life with Annabeth and Nicole. When Natalya and Will start singing, that is the cue that Annabeth starts walking down the aisle. Natalya and Will start singing and Annabeth starts walking with her father.

All I think when looking at Annabeth is, "She is the most beautiful being of all."

When Annabeth stops, her father whispers, "Take good care of her Percy."

Natalya and Will stop singing and Aphrodite starts talking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase in matrimony. If there is anyone who can think of any reason of why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," Aphrodite started.

When nobody responded she continued, "Perseus, do you take Annabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor and love her, to comfort her when she is sad, in sickness and in health and forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said

"Annabeth, do you take Perseus to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor and love him, to comfort him when he is sad, in sickness and in health and forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Annabeth said

"Then, by power vested in me by Lord Zeus, I hear by pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aphrodite said.

I leaned in and kissed Annabeth as our wedding bands appeared on our fingers.

When we broke apart for air, Aphrodite said, "I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. _Jackson_."

**Yay! This was the hardest thing to do because I don't know. Anyways I'm trying to update faster because I want to be done with some stories so I have room for others also I have exams and the school field trip this week. See you later and DFTBA**

**~ButterLover2345**


	6. Camp Half-Blood

**A Quarter-Blood Surprise**

**Hiya people of Fanfiction! ButterLover2345 here and this is a new chapter. This story is coming to a close, but don't worry, I have a sequel coming on its way! In the meantime, read this chapter. It is in Annabeth's POV and this takes place when Nicole is three. **

**bobbobin (guest) – Thanks for the info! I didn't know that, I always thought that one parent's side will be the godly side and the other mortal. Never mind then. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need this? I don't own PJO and HoO to myself, but a girl can dream. I only own Nicole, Serena, Natalya, and many other quarter-bloods you will see in this. **

**Chapter 5**

"Percy, hurry up! I can't wait to see Camp again!"

"Coming, Annabeth!"

We all get into Percy's car and drive to Camp Half-Blood. When we get there, there is a figure waving at us. I make out the picture of Juniper with a two little figures hiding behind her legs. I get out of the car with Nicole next to me. I climb the hill and hug Juniper.

"Hi Annabeth, I haven't seen you in a long time. What a cute little girl you have! "

"Thanks Juniper, your two kids are cute too!"

Juniper points to the girl behind her left leg and says, "This is Clara Lily."

Then she points to the boy behind her right leg and says, "This is Matthew Oak."

I hand Juniper Nicole and say, "This is Nicole Kalista."

We both start talking about how our lives have been changed after our kids were born and after our weddings. Then Juniper had to leave. I decided to go to the big house. When we get to the big house, I see Piper.

"Hey Piper, how are you?"

"I'm doing well thank you."

"Hi Thalia" I point to the kid hiding under the table.

"C'mon say hi." Piper says.

"Hi Auntie Annabeth, hi Nicole." Thalia says.

"Hi Thalia, hi Auntie Piper" Nicole replies

While Thalia and Nicole play, Piper and I decide to talk for a little bit.

"She has charmspeak."

"That's really cool."

"I know right!"

"By the way, have you seen Percy?"

"Yep, he's in his cabin."

"Thanks"

"No problem"

I take Nicole and walk to the Poseidon cabin. I open the door and see Percy and Tyson talking.

"Hey Annabeth"

"Percy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing"

"Where is Nicole going to sleep?"

"I never thought about that, maybe your cabin so she gets used to different people."

"Nah, it'll be too controversial. I'll talk to Chiron to allow us to stay in one cabin until we leave in two weeks."

"So Nicole is getting a Camp birthday?"

"Yeah, it might be fun."

I head over to the Big House with Nicole. She's so adorable skipping across the sidewalk! Then a blur of light appears and instantly Nicole falls over.

"Who's there?" I ask

A burst of laughing comes closer. I take out my knife.

"Evan Alexander Stoll, stop playing pranks on Kat and Dakota!"

I see Katie running towards the little boy; she spots me and runs towards me. She sees Nicole bleeding and hands her ambrosia. Nicole chews the ambrosia down and the cut heals.

"Sorry Annabeth, that's my little boy Evan. Evan also has older twin siblings, the same age as Nicole, Katrina May and Dakota Joseph.

"You named your son after a Roman? You also named your daughter after a hurricane?"

"I liked both names."

"Okay then. Is anyone else here?"

"I think Leo and Reyna are here, also Nico and Serena maybe Hazel and Frank too."

"Thanks for the info Katie!"

"No problem!"

I run off to the Big House with Nicole to talk with Chiron. When I get there, Chiron is playing chess with my sister, Atalanta. **(A/N Remember her?)**

"Chiron, may I please speak to you?"

"Sure Annabeth. Atalanta, you are dismissed. It's a draw for today."

Lanta leaves and Chiron, Nicole and I enter Chiron's office

"What did you want to speak to me about, Annabeth?"

"Chiron, it is okay that Percy and I sleep in the Poseidon's cabin. I don't want Nicole to sleep without her mother there."

"Okay, I grant you permission, but no horsing around. Do you understand?"

"Yes Chiron."

"You are dismissed. See you tonight."

"See you."

I walk out the door and see Reyna with twins one chasing the other.

"Aiden Charles and Maya Kaitlyn Valdez, come here NOW." I hear Reyna scream.

The twins run to Reyna and spot me and Nicole. They hide under the deck table.

"What is it Maya?"

The little girl points at me. Reyna turns around and gasps. She walks up and hugs me.

"Hey Annabeth, long time no see," She kneels down to the floor and smiles at Nicole," How's little Nicole?"

"She has Hydrokinesis and strategy to go along with it."

"Aiden, my son has Pyrokinesis, while my daughter Maya has Techokinesis.

"I got to go; I have to tell Percy something."

"Okay, see you later Annabeth."

"Bye, Reyna."

I walk to the Poseidon cabin and go inside. Nicole is getting sleepy so I tuck her in one of the bunks. I start to sing Nicole a lullaby. Nicole goes to bed instantly.

When it's dinnertime, Nicole stops playing with her toys and holds out her hand. I lead her to the mess hall. I sit with Percy.

"Chiron said we can sleep in your cabin."

"Okay."

After we finish dinner, we get ready for bed. I tuck in Nicole and lay down on a bed in the Poseidon cabin.

Percy walks in and says, "Good Night everybody."

"Good night Daddy." Nicole says

"Night Percy."

Then, the lights went out.

**OMG this was kinda hard to do because I kinda lost interest midway. Next chapter will be in two weeks when Nicole turns 4. Also I need help, when should I stop this story, when Nicole is age _? I have a sequel that I'm currently writing on that takes place when Nicole is - WAIT NO SPOILERS FOR YOU. Anyways, what age really? See ya guys later!**

**~Nicole**


	7. The Announcement

**A Quarter-Blood Surprise**

You're in a dark room where there is nothing.

"Where am I?" you wonder.

Suddenly, a little girl reading a book appears. She appears to be in distress. You run over to her; worried. When you get to her, she looks familiar. She is a five year old girl with straight black hair and gray eyes with sea green around the pupil. You know who she is. _Nicole Kalista Jackson_

"Nicole Kalista Jackson, why are you in distress?"

Nicole begins to cry. You try to calm her down, but there is no use. She starts mumbling words, but you can't hear her. You start to sing a song called "Daughter of the Moon" by Adriana Figueroa. Nicole starts to calm down a little.

"Nicole, why are you crying?" you ask.

"I'm reading this book. There's this part where the main character, Kali, gets in trouble and her best friend, Alyssa, tries to help her, but she gets in trouble too. Then the teacher wants Kali to get kicked out of the website she loves. Kali has to take a break from that website and she won't come back until maybe a month or so. I feel bad for Kali and Alyssa."

"Who is the author of the book, Nicole?" you ask.

She gives you the book and you make a face that is indescribable. You go into shock. You can't believe this has happened.

The author of that book is ButterLover2345.

**Yes, I'm going on an indefinite hiatus. That part Nicole was crying about happened to me today. Before you ask "What happened", I don't want to tell you. It hurts so much. Also I was using fake names so don't think my irl name is Kali. My name isn't Kali, neither my best friend's name is Alyssa. But anyways, yes I'm going on an indefinite hiatus. I don't know when I'm coming back. Maybe the middle of June or beginning of July I'll be back. I guess this is goodbye for now.**

**Don't forget me,**

**Nicole**


	8. Happy Birthday!

**A Quarter-Blood Surprise**

**Hiya people! "YES! A new chapter after the hiatus" is what most of you should be saying, I hope. I have a Fictionpress account too! If you want to read my story over there, just pm me. I'll send you the story link. The story is called **_**The Runaway Student**_**. Anyways, this is a chapter that most of you will enjoy (I hope). If you did like this, leave a review and if you review with the saying "Happy Birthday Nicole!" in it, I will give you a spoiler about the sequel to this story. Anyways, sit back and enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: UGH, why do I need this? You guys know that I'm not a middle-aged white man who writes the best series in the world, I'm only a twelve year old Filipino fangirl. So yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Percy's POV

I wake up to a little shaking. I see little Nicole standing next to my side of the bed.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

"What was the nightmare about, Nicole?"

"A monster attacked me and two other girls. I think we were about twelve."

"Okay, Nicole, come on me and mommy's bed. You can sleep right here."

She squished in between Annabeth and me. Annabeth woke up and saw Nicole between us.

Annabeth mouthed, "Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth started singing a lullaby. Nicole started feeling sleepy. It wasn't a long time until the cabin was asleep.

**At about 2:30 in the afternoon that same day**

"Come on, Nicole. Daddy's going to play. What do you want to do? I guess we can play hide and seek, tag, whate-"

Annabeth came through the cabin door. She was carrying a plastic bag filled with party stuff for Nicole's birthday party today.

"Mommy, you're back!"

"Yes Nicole, Mommy was buying something for someone's birthday."

"Whose birthday is it, Mommy?"

"Someone very special, Nicole, that person is a tiny miracle."

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. I went to get the door and Frank, Hazel, and Chloe came through the doorway. Chloe is their little girl. Chloe and Nicole started to play Medusa and Perseus, with fake weapons. Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and I start talking about Nicole's birthday party.

"Is everything good for the party tonight, Hazel?"

"Yes, Percy, we bought the cake. It's vanilla with chocolate swirls, just like you told me."

"Great, so when should the party be?"

"I guess 5:00 till 8:30, Annabeth."

"That will work, Frank. Let's go."

"Great, see you later Percy and Annabeth."

"Bye guys, see you later!"

They leave and we get ready for Nicole's 4th birthday. This is going to be awesome!

**5:00 that day**

"Daddy, Daddy, look at this! I can do a cartwheel!"

She does a cartwheel and falls down. Nicole and I start laughing. It was the cutest thing I ever seen.

"Nice job, Nicole! Come on let's get dressed for a birthday party."

"Whose birthday is it, Daddy?"

"It's a tiny miracle's, Nicole."

"Okay!"

Nicole and I get dressed for Nicole's birthday party. She wears an aqua t-shirt that says, "Ride the Waves." It happens to be her favorite shirt. She also wears Bermuda shorts and running shoes. I know this will be the day to remember.

"Let's go, Nicole!"

She nods and we go out the door to go to the dining pavilion. She skips along the sidewalk trying not to touch the lines. I love her so very much. When we get to the mess hall, we are greeted with a barrage of cheers. Nicole's eyes widen and she claps.

"Happy Birthday, Nicole!" everybody screams.

I pick her up over my shoulders and she laughs. I know this will be the best day ever. The Aphrodite cabin is giving Nicole a makeover. Then, she goes to play with Thalia, Maya, Chloe, Katrina, and Clara. I can't believe my little girl is growing up. I don't want this day to stop.

**After the party**

"Daddy, Mommy, can we go to the lake?" Nicole asks.

"Sure, sweetie, let's just drop some stuff off in the cabin." Annabeth replies.

"Okay"

We drop the stuff from Nicole's birthday party off in my cabin. Then we head for the lake. When we get there, Nicole is the first one to jump into the water. I go in too. Then, I show her something. I concentrate my power and then a huge air pocket surrounds us.

"How did you do that daddy?"

"Magic, Nicole, your daddy is a magician."

"Yay! My daddy is a magician."

"That's right."

We get out of the water. She tells Annabeth who is reading on the sand, that I'm a magician. She laughs and we go to the Campfire Sing-along. Along the way, Nicole bumps into a 14 year old girl who has straight blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Oops, sorry lady" Nicole says.

"It's okay, baby. What's your name?"

"My name is Nicole Jackson. What's yours?"

"My name is Brooklyn Rivera."

"Okay"

Brooklyn and Nicole starts playing until Annabeth steps in.

"Brooklyn, who's your godly parent?"

"I don't know. I just got here. My best friend, Sabrina, brought me here. She said that it would be a great home for both of us. She was claimed by Hermes earlier."

"Okay then, Brooklyn, come with us. We're going to the Campfire Sing-along."

"Thank you"

We all walk along to go to the Amphitheater. Brooklyn and Annabeth start talking about how Brooklyn got to Camp Half-Blood. It involves harpies apparently. When we get to the Amphitheater, we take our seats. When the Apollo cabin starts singing, everyone starts too. Then, something strange happened. A sign appears over Brooklyn's head. Everyone gasps. Nicole runs over to her and hugs her. The singing stops and everyone kneels for her. How could this happen?

Chiron stands up and says, "Hail Brooklyn Rivera, daughter of Poseidon."

* * *

**Oh! This chapter is awesome! Brooklyn will be featured in the next few chapters. Next chapter will be when Nicole is 5. Thank you guys for all of your support during the hiatus. I have decided what age Nicole should be when the story ends. You'll have to wait and see. Also, one more thing. I have officially decided to put my story, The War between Camps, up for adoption. I don't feel that connection I did when I first starting writing during after-school care. If anybody would like it, just pm me. As long as you don't make it into some lemon story. You can rename the characters, I don't care. I guess this is all I have to say! Bye!**

**Nicole **


	9. Author's Note

**Hey everybody! I have a story that I'm editing called **_**The Sound of the Siren Spy**_**. It's based off Camp Echidna by I Was Divided by Zero. If you haven't read it, go read it. It's AMAZING! I'm also writing a few more chapters of this. I'm really busy due to schoolwork (yes even during the summer.) I'm also writing more of **_**The Runaway Student**_**. It's my original story on FictionPress. Okay, back to the important stuff that goes with this story. I need some of your characters. If you have time and interest, submit a character. The form should look like this:**

Name: Athena Rayne White (If you read _The Runaway Student_ you probably know who this is)

Age: 13

Family: Mother, Alicia; Father, Nathan; Sisters: Daniela, age 10 (**Deceased**)

Traits: Black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, 4' 11

Personality: Modest, confident

Hobbies: Writing, reading, drawing

Other: Ran away, has depression

**Remember that I can only pick one, maybe two. Thanks so much for all the support and constructive criticism. If you have any ideas, PLEASE submit them.**

*****Special shout out to **_**if-i-could-live-4ever**_** and **_**SoftballVollyballSwimmingGirl**_**. They're my most devoted followers! Thanks you guys!*****


	10. Important Author's Note

You see the scene of the next chapter, but then time just…stops. Who could be up to this? Kronos maybe?

_No it was me. _Who said that?

_Me, Nicole. I guess it would be better if I show you my true form._

A bright light shows up and almost blinds you. When the bright light disappears, a girl about the age 13 shows up. Her black hair up in a ponytail, and her eyes staring directly at you.

"My name is Nicole Jackson. Who are you?" You're about to say something but she cuts you off. "I know you're the reader and you're wondering where the chapter is."

"Well, I can tell you. When I started this FanFiction business, I was an unexperienced writer. I was always fascinated by Camp's Senior Scribe. I was striving to be like him. When I went into Sixth Grade, the writing unit was near the end of the school year. The teacher taught us dialogue and other writing things. Unfortunately, I already started the FanFiction business without any experience at all. Now I decided to rewrite this whole story. It will be its own story. This is all I have to say, goodbye reader."

Then she disappears with a flash.

**Yes guys, I decided to rewrite this story. It WILL be its own story. It will still be called A Quarter-Blood Surprise because I'm too lazy to think of titles right now. This new story will have MAJOR changes. I will be deleting this story when the chapter shows up. I will rewrite **_**Confused **_**as well so keep out for that. Also, I have school to go to. (HELP ME) My tests/projects equal 60 freaking percent to my overall grades so I will probably be working on those. Don't worry my kiddies, I can finally bring my laptop to school! YAY! Anyways, I guess this is all I have to say, goodbye (for now) **

**Nicole Jackson**


End file.
